


30 Day Fluff Challenge - Frerard

by macabreiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 day fluff challenge, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, MCR, frerard cute, frerard fluff, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreiero/pseuds/macabreiero
Summary: Just a cute thing I'll add too when I'm in the mood for fluff.Probably all are gonna be rather short and most of them are completely unedited, but they'll still warm your Frerard-loving hearts.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't an official chapter, just saying all the challenges there'll be. Next chapter will be the official first fluff fic, coming whenever i finish it.

**Hi! It's me! This chapter WILL NOT be an official fluff fic, just what all the challenges are. A note is I am actually only starting this due to the angsty state of my other fic (We Are the Kids From Yesterday) and the fact that I was in the mood for fluff. So, be prepared for infrequent updates that are cute as hell nonetheless.**

  1. Getting lost somewhere
  2. Pet names
  3. Patching each other up
  4. Hospital visits
  5. Scar worship
  6. Making fun of one another
  7. A death of someone close
  8. Sleeping in
  9. Hugging
  10. Watching the other sleep
  11. Drawing each other
  12. Having a lazy day
  13. In a fairytale
  14. Geeking out over something
  15. Teaching each other how to do something
  16. Needing each other
  17. Washing something
  18. One of them is sick
  19. Spoiling one another
  20. Shopping together
  21. Buying flowers for the other
  22. Competing
  23. Being old together 
  24. Dealing with children
  25. Trying to seduce one another
  26. Interacting with family members
  27. Moving in together
  28. Falling in love
  29. Doing a chore around the house
  30. Pillow talk

**Okay, so this will probably get a start in the next few days. Note it will have a mostly dom Frank because that's just how I roll and some will tie into each other, some won't. I'll leave a note specifically when they do. Sorry this isn't starting right away, but hope y'all enjoy it when it does!!**


	2. Day 1 - Getting Lost Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is short, unedited, not very good and not amazing. hopefully it's cute though!

It was impossible for Frank to get any time alone. As an only child, his mother spent all of her time smothering him to the point it was almost unbearable (he loved her anyway). But it got annoying when you were 16 and horny and you just wanted to be with your boyfriend. But finally, his parents let him out for a night with Gerard, his beautiful boyfriend. Gerard was a senior, had just turned 18 and Frank was still a sophomore. Gerard was graduating soon, it wasn’t like he was gonna stay in small town New Jersey forever. He wanted to do big things. He wanted to change the world.

But the thoughts left Frank’s mind as he heard the honking from Gerard’s car. He said a quick goodbye to his mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek before hopping in the passenger seat of his boyfriend’s shitty used Ford Sedan he got on a discount. 

“Hey Frankie,” said Gerard, pulling out. “Mama finally let you out of the nest.”

“Shut up,” Frank said, punching him softly. “She loves you, she just doesn’t trust me. I think she loves you more than she loves me.”

“I mean, who doesn’t?” 

“Remind me why I love you?”

Gerard let out a loud laugh. “I’m just fucking with you, you know I love you. Now you’re in for a treat tonight. Curfew?”

“She didn’t say anything,” said Frank, wondering what Gerard could have had in mind.

“Well, I’m graduating next week, you know?” he started. “I’m going to LA for art school at the end of summer. That’s pretty fuckin’ far. I wanna take you on one last meaningful date. Not just the two of us goofing off, like a real, serious date.”

“Oh?” Frank was interested now. He was ready, sad Gerard would be leaving once August came around but until then, he was ready to see what Gerard had in mind. 

But Gerard just drove. Drove for hours. To the point, Frank grabbed Gerard’s aux chord and started blasting his playlist, stuff he knew Gerard liked. Smashing Pumpkins, Ramones, Misfits, Oasis. Soon enough the windows were rolled down and the two were screaming the lyrics out the window. They didn’t care who might be watching, they were having fun already. And a ton of it.

But finally, the car stopped. Frank looked out the window, confused. Nothing was there. But it was dark and Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand. “C’mon.”

“Where are we?” Frank asked, unsure of his surroundings.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“That’s what I just said, dumbass,” said Gerard as he walked Frank out, squeezing his hand as he took him to the middle of an empty field. “I just drove. Drove until I could find somewhere quiet, where we wouldn’t be disturbed. I just wanted to lay under the stars with you, get lost with you. I’ll do anything as long as it’s with you.”

Frank smiled, feeling tears start to form in his eyes. He didn’t know what he’d do without this guy once he was off to college. But he followed Gerard’s lead as he took him to the middle of the field, fairly far from where Gerard had parked. If a serial killer were to sneak up on them, there was no way they’d be getting out alive but Frank wasn’t thinking about that. (Okay maybe a little. But only a little!) They laid down next to each other, their heads touching softly as they held hands and looked up. 

“I remember you telling me you wanted to stargaze with me someday,” Gerard said quietly after a few minutes had passed. “We just never found the moment. I thought today would be perfect. Just the two of us… happy and in love under the stars.”

Frank felt a warm blush creep his way onto his cheeks. “You’re so sweet. Only you would do this for me.”

“Because I love you so much,” said Gerard. “And I want you to know, maybe LA is far but we’re talking every day. You have my heart, Frank Anthony Iero.”

“I love you,” whispered Frank finally as Gerard turned his head to give Frank a soft kiss. 

Frank loved everything with Gerard. Whether it was the moments they just messed around or the more intimate moments or soft moments like this, Frank never wanted it to end. But it would be, very soon. Very soon Frank would watch the guy he loved graduate. He’d maybe have two or three more months with him before he flew out to Los Angeles, California. They’d be on opposite sides of the country, two different time zones. It was gonna be hard, but Frank would be joining him before he knew it. One more miserable year.

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” Frank continued, feeling his eyes start to water. “I’m not graduating for another two years. You’re gonna be so busy all the time… I’m gonna miss you like crazy.”

“I’m gonna miss you too,” whispered Gerard. “But let’s not talk about that now. Let’s not even think about it. We have a few more months together before I leave. Let’s just think about how much we love each other and how much we’re enjoying this moment right now.”

“I’d love too,” said Frank, softly. He turned his head to the side and planted a soft kiss on Gerard’s lips. He rolled over a bit and climbed on top of Gerard. Gerard sat up, wrapping his arms around Frank’s neck and shoulders. Frank pur his around Gerard’s waist and nipped his lip softly. This was wonderful, they hadn’t been alone together in months. Not completely alone at least, one of them always had their mom or dad in the house or even if Frank came over while Mikey was down. Mikey didn’t care nearly as much but often gave (at the most) handjobs.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” said Gerard. “I don’t have any condoms are anything. Let’s just cuddle, we can never get enough of that.”

“I’m fine with that.” Frank wrapped his arms tight around Gerard. “I love you. So much.”

The two of them just sat there, holding each other tightly as they sat. Getting lost together had never seemed like something Frank would be particularly down for but tonight? Tonight was lovely. Tonight was perfect.

So perfect they just collapsed and fell asleep. Which Frank was 100% not supposed to do… his mom would be pissed. He opened his eyes as the sun was coming up, laying on top of Gerard, the two wrapped up in each other. He was up first and when he woke, he immediately shook Gerard awake/

Frank looked at his phone and saw so many texts from his mother. She was freaking out of course, expecting her little boy to be home by now. She probably thought he was dead1!”

“What is it?” said Gerard, yawning.

“We gotta go home, we gotta go home,” said Frank. “My mom is so mad, she’s so mad/ She’s gonna ground me and we’re not gonna be able to see each other and you’ll be gone without us being able to hang out at all.”

“No, it’s fine, just call her on the way home,” said Gerard. “It’s gonna be okay, baby. We’ll be together, you don’t have to worry.”

They rushed over to Gerard's car and the moment they got in Frank pulled up his mother’s contact. “Hi mama…”

But oh did she let lose on Frank. “Dov'eri la scorsa notte? Hai idea di quanto fossi preoccupato, non avevo modo di sapere se stavi bene, sei mio figlio!”

_ (Translation: Where were you last night? Do you have any idea how worried I was, I had no way of knowing if you were okay, you're my son!) _

Frank closed his eyes, she only yelled at him in Italian when she was very very angry. “I’m sorry, mama. Gerard and I lost track of time.”

“Gerard…” she said, her voice bitter. “That boy. Quel ragazzo ha una tremenda influenza sul mio bambino, eri così dolce prima di quel ragazzo!”

_ (Translation: That boy's an awful influence on my baby, you were so sweet before that boy) _

“Mama, please no,” said Frank. “You know I love him. I’m sorry, you know I am. Love you?”

Gerard looked over at Frank, placing a hand on Frank’s. “It’s okay. I love you.”

Frank smiled as he heard his mother sigh. “I know you do, baby. I know you love him. I just worry about you. Stay safe.”

“Ti amo, mama. Ciao.”

_ (Translation: Love you mama. Bye) _

“What did she say?”

“She freaked out at first… but it’s fine. We’re fine. I’m her only son, she’s never awfully tough with me.”

The light turned red and Frank turned over to kiss his boyfriend. Hopefully they’d be able to get lost together a little bit more before Gerard left. Because this… this was lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the translations are very rough and i don't speak Italian so they were all in google translate. sincerest apologies if they were bad or wrong--


	3. Day 2 - Pet Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea, i guess a lot of these are gonna be pretty short... it's kinda hard to write long fluff fics. well, we'll see what ends up happening!!

It was around 8:00, October 31st. Halloween. Frank’s 17th birthday. But a pretty god awful 17th birthday in all honesty. His boyfriend was gone, out at college and they were full time zones apart. But it was a Saturday, so he grabbed his computer from his bed and sat on his bedroom floor. He pulled up Skype and found Gerard’s profile, immediately starting a call. He needed to see his face, hear his voice.

“Hey babe,” said Gerard with a smile once he accepted the call. “Happy birthday. What’s up?” It was about 5:00 in his time, in California. He looked tired, bags under his eyes, his long black hair appearing greasy and unkempt.

“Thanks,” said Frank, smiling. “You know, you look like shit. Has it really been that long since we’ve seen each other?”

Gerard laughed, rubbing his eyes. “It’s been a month now since we Skyped last,” he said with a shrug. “I’ve been busy, really stressed.”

“Aw, I wish I could help you out,” said Frank. He hugged himself, wearing one of Gerard’s hoodies he was left with and his dark gray joggers. “I miss you.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to fly in.”

“No, you’re really busy, I get it, sugar.”

Gerard looked down, a light blush on his cheeks at the nickname. “I really wish I could be with you. Especially today. It’s a special day, after all.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Frank, grinning softly. “I love you no matter if you’re home on my birthday or not. This is more than I was expecting anyway, I thought you’re little happy birthday text this morning was it. This is a treat.”

“I liked it when you called me ‘sugar’...” said Gerard suddenly, looking back into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I love your pet names. They make me happy.”

“I love making you happy.” Frank reached a hand to touch Gerard’s jawline on his computer screen. If they were together right now, Frank would be softly stroking Gee’s jawline as they cuddled. “Sugar, baby, darling, sweetheart, kitten, lovely… I love you so much.”

Gerard blushed even darker, brushing his hair behind his ears. “So how’s school been?”

“Rough…” Frank chuckled darkly before adding, “It’s so much easier with you. Time passes, people are just all around shitty to me. I wish they were less shitty, but their high schoolers, that’s a little too much to expect.”

“I’m sorry, babe. I wish I could help you.”

“One more year in this hellhole and you and I can be together again.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Sugar,” Frank said again, just to see Gerard’s blush before he continued, “Sugar, you need to visit soon. I know it’s hard but it’s been way too long since we’ve kissed. Since I’ve woken up next to you. I miss that. You’re so comforting.”

“I hate sleeping alone,” said Gerard. “It’s probably been the worst part of my college experience so far. Like I know I hate sleeping alone at home too, but at least we’d always be together on weekends. I just loved being in bed with you. I miss that. That’s probably what I’m most excited about coming back.”

“I don’t even wanna fuck when you come back, I just wanna cuddle with you,” said Ghoul. “Like, sex is great but the two of us together again, in bed, in each other’s arms… that sounds like heaven right now, sweets.”

“You’re so cute, I swear to god,” said Gerard, drawing out his words sweetly. “You’re literally my phone lockscreen right now, look--”

Gerard took out his phone and held it to the screen. A picture Frank had sent him not too long ago of him smiling with his eyes squeezed shut with little pink scribbles on his cheeks.

“You still have that fucking picture?” Frank said, smiling with wide eyes. It was from maybe two years ago, when they had originally got together. “I remember when I sent that to you! We were being idiots and I was like, ‘Hey look how cute I am!’

“Of course I still have it, it’s the cutest thing ever,” Gerard said. “It’s so if I ever wanna look at you, all I gotta do is turn on my phone.”

“Holy hell, you’re the sweetest person of all time, sugar.” He added the name just to see Gerard blush again. He loved it when he blushed, always being so shy about it. It was precious, he’d try to hide his face in case it got to red and then Frank would point it out which made him blush more. “Aww, you’re blushing baby!’

“Shut uppp,” Gerard murmured. “You’re a dick.”

“But you love me.”

“You’re right about that one.”

“I love you so much,” Frank said again, a soft grin on his face. “I miss you baby, I want you here, sweetheart, I adore you, sugar, I wanna kiss you again, kitten…… you don’t know how much I love you.”

Gerard just melted at that, smiling big. He reached his hand to his computer solemnly, wishing they could make contact right now. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, babe. I’ll be back for Thanksgiving and then the two of us can be together for like five days.”

“That’s almost no time!” Frank pouted, though he understood Gerard couldn’t come home forever he wished he had more time.

“But when I’m home for Christmas I have about a month and a half, so that’ll be better,” Gerard offered, smiling.

“I’m gonna miss you until then,” Frank said, taking in the scent of Gerard’s hoodie. “You’re scent is starting to fade from this. Soon I’ll have nothing, baby.”

“I’ll leave you with another one,” said Gerard, smiling big. “I know you need your hoodies from me.”

“I do or else I’ll die.”

Laughing, Gee kissed two of his fingers and pressed them to his camera. “I wish I could talk longer, but I’m swamped. I have a paper due tomorrow I haven’t even started yet… I’ll text you later, babe. Bye, love you.”

“Love you so much, bye.”

Once they hung up, Frank collapsed backwards onto his bed taking a deep breath in, taking in what was left of Gerard from his hoodie. His lavender scent from the body wash he always used was starting to get lighter and lighter but it was still there. He closed his eyes and just hugged himself tightly. Someday soon Gerard would be back with him and you know how happy he would be?  
It’d be the best day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i guess pet names weren't the maaaain focus of this but there were definitely a lot of them!! i think that's good enough


	4. Day 3 - Patching Each Other Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW CAN MY CHAPTERS GET ANY SHORTER IT'S LIKE BARELY 700 WORDS

“Fuck!” shouted Frank. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!” He had never been the best skateboarder, but that never stopped him from going and trying when he got the chance. Usually he’d bruise himself up but today he was all scraped up, hands torn up and scrapes all over his arms and legs. And it BURNED. He got up slowly, limping towards his house. Gerard was home, he’d help, it was well-known that Frank could not be trusted to take care of himself..

“Gee? You home? Baby, I need you,” he said, limping in and collapsing on the couch. Gerard came into the room, smiling big but his face dropping when he noticed the state of Frank.

“What happened?” said Gerard, obviously terribly worried. “Did you get in a fight?”

“No, I fell off my fucking skateboard,” Frank groaned, leaning his head into Gerard as he sat down next to him. “You’re right, I should be more cautious.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Gerard muttered, wiping some hair from Frank’s scraped up face. “I’ll fix you up. You still look beautiful, don’t worry.”

“Only you would say that.”

“Isn’t that why you love me?”

Frank smiled as Gerard went to get some disinfectant and bandages. He was so glad he had a boyfriend who took care of him when he beat himself up, falling off his skateboard like an 8th grader trying to be cool. He just dramatically draped himself over the couch as Gerard came back.

“Here, let me help you,” he said, putting a small container of things to the side. He started by taking Frank’s left hand, a huge gash in the middle, the skin all torn up. He took a bit of the disinfecting spray and sprayed it on the wound, earning a sharp gasp and shout of ‘Shit!’ from Frank.

“Sorry baby, I know it stings,” murmured Gerard. He took Frank’s hand and kissed it softly, near the wound before he wrapped it in bandages.

“Your kisses make everything feel better.” Frank was half meaning it and half saying it just to get Gerard to keep kissing him.

Gerard smiled, turning to Frank’s forearm where it was all scraped up, he sprayed it and planted a soft kiss on it. “You really suck at skateboarding, don’t you?”

“Shut up.”

Gerard chuckled as he continued to Frank’s other arm, spraying and kissing, wrapping his arm up when he needed too. Frank wasn’t even thinking about the pain anymore, more of how amazing it felt to have his boyfriend sitting, fixing him up and kissing him, doing it just because he wanted too and nothing more. 

“You know, you beat yourself up pretty bad. Why’s this always happen?”

“I dunno, I’m reckless.”

“A little too reckless for my liking, Frankie,” said Gerard before leaving a soft peck on Frank’s lips.

“Just who I am baby, you’re gonna have to deal.” Frank grinned cheekily and took Gerard in his arms. “You’re so cute, the way you take care of me when I get hurt. You’re my boyfriend but also like my mom.”

That got a teasingly disturbed look from Gerard as Frank furrowed his brows and said, “Wait no… you know what I mean, dickhead.”

Gerard laughed, kissing Frank again. He took one of Frank’s bandaged hands and tried to be gentle so he wouldn’t put too much pressure on the wound and cause Frank pain. “You know, someday you gotta learn to not do things you know are gonna hurt you.”

“I mean how I am I ever gonna get good at skateboarding if I don’t beat myself up a bit.”

“You’re right, I guess. Just be careful, I don’t want you to get seriously hurt. Something I can’t just patch up at home. Cuz I love you.”

Frank smiled, hugging Gerard, arms around his neck and pulling him to his chest. “Love you so much, babe. You’re the sweetest.”

“I know I am.”

Frank laughed, kissing Gerard’s temple. He was lucky to have a boyfriend like Gerard, who’d put up with his bullshit of falling off his skateboard at least twice a week and gave him love and bandages in response. Somehow they never grew tired of each other and their antics. God, Frank adored this man.


	5. Day 4 - Hospital Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this one is really really angsty  
also once more, completely unedited and by far, the longest

The phone call didn’t wake Frank up. He heard the loud vibrations of his phone against his bedside table and just ignored it, turning over and even knocking his phone off the table. It had been a long day, school had been rough lately and with the stress of working two part time jobs to keep his overpriced, tiny apartment, he needed his time to sleep when he could get it. So he woke up early the next morning on his alarm he had forgotten to shut off, he was so tired he didn’t realize he didn’t have classes. But he was up, so he thought he’d see who it was that kept calling him last night.

Wow, 13 missed calls from Mikey. Mikey never really called him, he only ever really called Gerard in general. Now this was odd. He checked his voicemail box and saw he had maybe three from Mikey. He listened to the first one, yawning.

“Hey Frank, it’s me…” Mikey sounded on edge, anxious, you could hear his short quick breaths as he went on, “uhm, this isn’t easy to say but please come to the Jersey hospital. Soon as possible, please. Gerard, er… Gerard tried something. I found him in the bathroom. We got him here just in time. Come, please, he’ll need you when he wakes up.”

Frank’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he heard the other two voicemails play, from Mikey’s last three calls,

“Mikey again. If you’re there, Frank, please come down. Gerard’s not doing well and we just need you here. I know you’d be worried and wanna see him. Please call me back.”

“Still Mikey, please come here. I’m so worried about Gerard and if nothing else, I want you to get here. Please?”

Frank was panicking now, throwing his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants and not even changing or brushing his teeth, just driving, almost speeding to the hospital. He should’ve picked up his phone last night as tears burned his eyes. His boyfriend had attempted suicide and he had fucking slept through it like the asshole he was. Not his baby, what happened? He was under the impression things were better, apparently they weren’t. Apparently things weren’t, apparently things were awful all over again for him. He finally pulled up at the hospital and ran in frantically. 

“Here for Gerard Way?” said Frank, panicking, 

“We’re only letting in family,” said the woman at the desk after typing into his computer. 

“I’m his boyfriend,” said Frank frantically. “C’mon, I need to see him.”

“Boyfriend? I think that’s allowed,” she said. “Room 448.”

“Thanks so much.”

He ran to the elevator hitting 4th floor. He was wearing one of Gerard’s hoodies, he usually did to sleep. He was horrified, clutching the black hoodie close to his body as he felt beads of sweat on his forehead from the pure nerve of it all. Once he got to the room he saw Mikey sitting outside, head in his hands. His usually clean, neat look was rather disheveled and messy..

“Mikey?” said Frank, his voice breaking. He hadn’t yet spoken today and when his boyfriend killing himself was the first thought to cross his mind, he wasn’t the happiest, 

“Frank? God, finally. Why didn’t you pick up my calls last night?” Mikey looked up, wiping hair from his face.

“I had a long day yesterday,” said Frank. “I’m so sorry, I hate myself for it. How’s he doing?   
“Not very good,” said Mikey, rubbing his eyes. “They’re only letting mom and dad in. Not even me, it’s killing me, I need to see him.”

Frank sat down next to Mikey. “I-I can't believe this happened. I thought he was doing better. He told me he was doing better. I’m such a shit boyfriend, I should’ve noticed something was up.”

“You’re a fine boyfriend, you made him so happy,” said Mikey. “He loves you so much. I live with him, I see him everyday and I couldn’t stop this.” 

The two just stood in silence, not knowing what to say. Frank wanted to comfort Mikey, but it was hard when he didn’t know what he could possibly say. Then Frank finally spoke again, “How’d… how’d he do it?”

“Cut his wrists,” muttered Mikey. “I found him. Blood was everywhere.”

That caused Frank to rub his own wrists, thinking of Gerard laying on the floor, bleeding everywhere, helpless. He wanted to go hug him and tell him everything would be alright, but how could he do that when the next time he saw Gerard could very well be in a coffin?

Finally, a nurse poked her head out of the room, “If you guys wanna see him, he’s all better now.”

“He’s awake?” asked Frank, hopefully. He just needed to see his boyfriend again, he needed to make sure he was okay.

“No, sorry,” she said, with a frown. “But he should wake soon, no worries.”

Frank and Mikey walked in, looking where Mrs. Way was sitting in a chair beside the bed, holding her son’s hand tight while Mr. Way was sitting uncomfortably in a chair. His head was in his hands and he looked almost exactly as Mikey had when he was sitting outside. Frank looked at Gerard who seemed tense in his seat. You could see the stitches in his wrist, he had cut vertically. Thank god, he didn’t do it right. 

“No one was allowed to see him when I called you,” said Mikey. “They were stitching him up and they only let me in until visiting hours ended. Then they forced me out, I sat outside all night. Don’t think I slept at all.”

“Mikey, sweetheart, do you wanna sit down?” asked his mother, looking at him worried as she seemed to let go of Gerard’s hand for a second.

“No, I’m fine,” said Mikey, rubbing his eyes and leaning against a wall. “I already saw him, Frank hasn’t yet.”

Frank walked forward, nearly sobbing as he collapsed to his knees, on the right side of the bed, where Mrs. Way wasn’t. “Baby, why didn’t you talk to me?” he whispered, wiping hair from his face. “You know I’d listen, I’ve always listened. Always.”

“How long has it been since you two saw each other before this?” asked Mrs. Way, looking over at Frank, appearing extremely worried.

“I dunno, we’ve been trying to plan something but we never could… we Skype like everyday though… the last thing I did yesterday was text him ‘Night, love you’ at like midnight.” Frank was thinking about that. He and Gerard would always send each other goodnight texts and he usually didn’t sleep until he got a reply from Gerard so he could send an unholy amount of kissing emojis.

But he fell asleep last night. And when he woke up, he had no new messages. Meaning no goodnight text from Gerard. He should’ve stayed awake, called him, seen if something was up. He went on saying, “Usually I’ll stay awake until his message but I was really really tired.”

Mikey looked at both his parents before Mr. Way said, “Mikey--Mikey found him a little after midnight.”

So he had likely already done it by the time Frank had texted him. He was such an idiot, god. But when Mrs. Way chimed in, Frank’s heart just dropped even more, “Mikey, dear, didn’t you say he was worried he and Frank were gonna break up before it happened?”

“What?” Frank said suddenly. Gerard was worried they’d break up? Why didn’t he say anything? And now this had happened all because they hadn’t talked.

Mikey nodded. “He was panicking. It was bad, I thought he was gonna call you… he told me he would.”

“Oh my god…” Frank whispered. He took Gerard’s hand and pressed his knuckles to his lips. He needed to apologize, he needed Gerard to wake up. 

It was really quiet for a bit, Mikey and Mrs. Way close to tears while Mr. Way just had his head in his hands. None of them knew how much time had passed when Gerard started to stir, causing everyone to jump. Frank was still holding his knuckles to his lips. And then everyone was crying as his eyes opened and he looked around quietly. He didn’t even asked what happened, obviously knowing. Frank stepped back as he saw Mr. and Mrs. Way and Mikey all hug him, crying. So happy their son and brother was alive and okay. And then through all the chaos, in a quiet, muted voice…

“Frankie?”

“Oh my god, Gee…” Frank sobbed, going immediately to tackle him with a hug and a long, sweet kiss, one he drew out as long as he could. “Gee, how’d this happen? I thought things were getting better?”

Gerard shook his head. He took Frank back into the hug, his head on his shoulder as he said, tears dropping on Frank, “You don’t hate me?’”

“Baby, I don’t hate you,” said Frank softly, cupping Gerard’s face in his hands. “I could never hate you. You were hurting and it took you over. But now I’m gonna be here more than I was. All the time.”

Gerard looked up and said again, “And mom… dad… Mikey… I’m sorry, Mikey, I didn’t want you to see what you saw, I--”

“You’re--you’re okay, son,” said Mr. Way, his voice breaking loudly. 

Gerard rubbed his eyes and hugged Frank again, just wanting to feel comfortable in Frank’s arms again. Mikey was silent and Mrs. Way was just crying. Frank knew Gerard felt just awful. He hated his family was breaking down because of what happened. So Frank took his boyfriend’s hands and looked him in the eyes, “Gee, Gee, baby, can I ask you something?”

“Now might not be the best time,” said Mrs. Way. “He only just--”

“Ma, I’m fine,” murmured Gerard, clutching Frank’s hands tight. “What is it?”

“Gee, sugar, I want you to move in with me,” said Frank as Gerard sucked in a breath quickly. “So we can be together and you won’t need to worry about us… about us breaking up. So will you?”

“Yes, Frank, of course I’ll move in with you,” Gerard squeezed his boyfriend tight. “Of course.” The two were practically sobbing on each other.

“I’ll be here, no matter what,” said Frank, trying to keep himself together as he cried. “I’ll be next to you, I love you more than anything.”

“This’ll be good for you,” muttered Mikey, his voice airy. “You’ll be with him all the time.”

Gerard nodded as he kissed Frank. “Yeah, I love him so much.”

“I love you too, my little teddy bear.” Frank smiled into a kiss as the Ways all looked at each other, seemingly glad Gerard found a way to be okay. It was hard, Frank was so scared, he wasn’t even planning this. He just needed a reason to be by him all the time. To protect him. It’d be great.

And they’d be able to support each other. And Gerard would feel better.


End file.
